


Elastic milf

by Deltario



Series: Heroes [1]
Category: Naruto, One Piece
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:15:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29766417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deltario/pseuds/Deltario
Summary: This is about a meet and fuck games elastic girl and how Naruto is the man who will fuck her
Series: Heroes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2187729
Kudos: 1





	Elastic milf

Elastic girl is a heroin and a great one at that as


End file.
